He Doesn't Like It
by br0flove
Summary: He tilts his head and listens to the engine purr again before Bumblebee opens his mouth and gives Sam what he wants to hear. "Give up on her Sam." Sam freezes. mild Bee/Sam. Hints of Mikaela/Sam. spoilers for Revenge of The Fallen


He Doesn't Like It

The moment is almost as silent as the atmosphere around him.

Sam steps into his Camero and sits in the passenger seat. Bumblebee acknowledges him with a purr of his engine, creating a hologram purely to protect Sam from the looks of strangers - and to feel less alone. Sam rests back against the leather seat and makes no motion to greet his friend.

Bumblebee doesn't speak. Sam doesn't speak; the ride is quiet, and neither of them enjoy it.

Sam wants reassurance. The same reassurance he gets after every fight.

"_She will come around Sam,_" Bee usually tells him. But this time Bee sits in the drivers seat and holds the wheel, concentrating on the road; and only the road.

For Bumblebee though, that is quite the opposite. His thoughts are on Sam and he restrains himself from looking at his charge; he doesn't want to upset Sam even more. He grips the steering wheel, wincing in both form and wondering why on earth he processes such receptors. Pain isn't something he wants to feel.

Either way, when he has Sam like this, pain is all he can feel. Receptors activated or not.

Sam turns to Bee, finally, and sighs. Bumblebee's engine purrs in sympathy and Bee stares back at him, pulling over the car and parking in a small building lot. They watch each other for several minutes before Sam sighs again and turns back to look out of the window.

He doesn't question their lack of movement.

"Samuel," Bee whispers, reaching out a hesitant hand and freezing as Sam turns back to him. He drops his hand and looks at it, examining it slowly. Closing blue orbs, Bee flicks through the World Wide Web and realises that dropping his hand wasn't the best thing; when he opens his eyes he looks to see Sam's fingers entertwined with his.

Bee looks up and smiles, but Sam doesn't return the smile. He tilts his head and listens to the engine purr again before Bumblebee opens his mouth and gives Sam what he wants to hear. "Give up on her Sam."

Sam freezes.

-

_"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Sam says._

_Bee shifts around in the garage. Waiting for the response. "And?" Mikaela teases, her voice gentle. Bee shudders and whimpers quietly to himself. He wants to turn off his hearing. But he doesn't. He listens._

_"And I'll do anything for you."_

_Bee turns his systems offline._

-

Or not, then.

"Every time you step into this car, every.. month.. or so. You look like this," Bee's voice is barely a whisper. It's soft, but it's not comforting. It's angry. Sam shudders. "There are better things to be doing than sitting in a sea of discomfort and sadness.." Bee's thumb strokes over Sam's hand. "Don't you think I want to help?" He asks.

Sam looks at Bee with a tight throat. He gulps, but nothing shifts. His breath comes out in a small nervous whimper and Bee steps out of the car, ridding Sam of the comfort in his hand. He falls back against the leather and covers his face in his hands.

The door opens, and Sam is pulled out of the car; into a strong chest, and arms that are full of love and comfort. Sam curls into them and sighs against a sweet chest. The smell is indescribable, it's just sweet. If yellow was a smell, rather than a colour. Sam would say Bee smelt of yellow. He smiles.

"Sam.."

-

_"Can you just look at me please?" Sam pulls Bumblebee's face toward him, and the oversized alien robot gives a sad whimper as he stares back at his charge. Sam gives a soft, reassuring look of apology, "Come on Big Guy." He lets go of Bee's face and steps back. "Look, the Guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job." Sam sighs. "Look.. I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others." Sam's expression faultered into sadness. ".. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college, and I can't do that with you."_

_Bee turns his face away and holds up a finger, shaking it in Sam's face before water pours from his optics and he whimpers uselessly. Sam almost wants to embrace the giant Autobot, but he stays in position and watches him._

_"It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee. Come on.." Bee wipes his face and sniffles, "Don't do that, Bee.. You're killing me, Bee.." Bee whimpers and continues soft gentle sobs from his voice box. "But you'll always be my first car." Sam smiles_

_He turns away from Bee because he can't face it anymore. He's broken his best friend. Walking out of the garage Sam gives one last sigh. "Love you, Bee."_

_Bumblebee whimpers sadly._

-

Sam breaks away from Bee and looks up at him, biting his lip at the memory. He nods slowly, showing an understanding in the words Bee had ushered moments ago. "Sometimes," He whispers, turning his head away from his best friend. "To move on, is never the best thing.."

"Perhaps," Bumblebee whispers, wishing Sam would look at him. He lets a small sigh escape his lips and he shuffles his feet in a similar fashion to the way Sam does when he's distressed. Sam picks up on this and fights back a grin. Now is not the time for jokes. "I.. know, I feel this pain that you have Sam. Your silence says enough but the rapid tempo of your heartbeat. I can feel it.. so clearly." Bee raises his hand to Sam's chest and pushes against it, feeling Sam's heart flutter under his palm.

It's calm now, Bee realises.

"What can you expect?" Sam huffs, "I have arguments with my girlfriend, we break up once or twice. It's relationships, Bee. Something you do not know about."

Bee drops his hand, looking offended. "That.. is not true. The World Wide Web-"

Sam interrupts, "The world wide web is complete bullshit, Bee. It's full of morons who can't solve anything and just try to be scientific about it all. Love is _love_. Not science and chemical reactions. It's about a heart finding another and needing it. It's the soul of persons and animals and .. robots, Bumblebee. It's love. It's experience that changes each time you fall. The web isn't going to tell you that.."

"Sam." Bee says, his voice is hurt. "The world wide web is very important. It helps me, a lot. These people, too, who write these things have experienced a similar love. Sometimes, these loves do not work - and even when they do. It is denial and self-hatred that slowly tears them apart. It is known as lack of trust. Am I correct?"

Sam nods. Bumblebee knows he's correct. He just wants to prove a point.

"Sam.. The day.. The day Megatron killed Optimus, was a day that you apologized. A day that.. I thanked Primus."

-

_Sam walks over to Bumblebee, looking up at his form. Bee is not paying proper attention, he is drifting off, but snaps back when Sam shuffles around, finally situating himself by a car and leaning against it with his hand on the open windowed door._

_"Bee.. if you hate me, I understand," Bee looks away, "I messed up. I'm sorry.."_

_Bumblebee turns to face Sam, his metallic face is soft. If the expression readable. His radio crackles and finally steadies on a voice, soft and careful. "Young fella," It says, "You are the - " Sam turns to look at Bee - "person I care about most in my life. If there is anything you need, I won't be far away.."_

_Sam turns away and walks to Mikaela, standing in front of her and looking at Bee with an expression. Blank, broken. He isn't Sam. "He's dead because of me." Sam says, "He came here to protect me and he's dead.."_

_Bumblebee blinks. "There's some things you just can't change.. So his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah." Bee's radio crackles again and silences itself. Sam looks up and stands._

_"I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna turn myself in."_

_Bee looks broken at this. "We.. We've got to stick together.."_

-

Bee replays the scene back in his mind. He saved it that time, just as he saved all the others. The bad ones, the good ones, and the ones that twisted his heart either way. He turns to Sam and brings up his hand to caress a pale, cold cheek. "I thought.. I lost you.." He tells him. Sam looks up.

"You didn't. But we lost Optimus."

Bee smiles, a flicker of emotion in his eyes before it falls back and hides. "We got him back though, Sam. Thanks to you, we got him back... and when you ran to me. I was happy.. I was so happy to get you away from there."

Sam turns away and automatically misses warm contact on his face.

"You are the person I care most about in my life." He remembers, tilting Sam back to meet his gaze. "If there is anything you need.." Bee trails off, because Sam is smiling now. It's not happy, nor is it big and outstanding. It's small, and there are tears in his eyes.

"Bumblebee.." Sam whispers, dropping his head to the other's chest. Bee curls his arms around Sam, smelling Mikaela on his skin and frowning. He drops the frown automatically and buries his nose in brown hair. Sam is his for this moment. Sam is there.

"Samuel, I care.. I do.. I just need your happiness, to reassure my own.." Bumblebee tells him. Sam looks up from his chest and mumbles incoherent words before dropping back down and wrapping his arms around Bee's neck.

Bee smiles and strokes Sam's back.

The other is sleeping.

Tomorrow.. Tomorrow is another day. Another argument yet to come, and more words that Bee shall usher to Sam. More tears and more love that Sam is incapable of seeing. Bee knows what love is. Bee has witnessed love.

Bee.. is in love.

And, for now, until Sam is his for the love he holds. He doesn't like it.

* * *

_please review? 3:_


End file.
